


Cursewords

by fflorie



Series: Hinata speaks Portuguese! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata curses, Kageyama is baby, M/M, Post-Timeskip, brazilian portuguese shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fflorie/pseuds/fflorie
Summary: Kageyama finds some cursewords in Brazilian Portuguese and decides to ask Hinata about their meaning.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Hinata speaks Portuguese! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898482
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Cursewords

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!!

Kageyama is on the internet one day and he reads the word "porra" He doesn't know its meaning, but he remember hearing Hinata say that a few days ago. He goes to Hinata, kinda ashamed, and asks:

"Hinata, what does 'porra' mean?"

Hinata freezes, stops everything he's doing and turns to Kageyama, horror on his face.

"WHO TAUGHT YOU THAT??"

"I read it on the internet"

"Oh my g-"

"There's also this one but I can't pronounce it, 'caralho'? What does it mean?"

"...I'm gonna cut your internet off. STOP."

"BUT I WANT TO KNOW."

"NO! THESE ARE BAD WORDS, YOU CAN'T SAY BAD WORDS, YOU'RE A BABY!"

"I'M GONNA SEARCH FOR THEM ON MY OWN."

"FINE, GO AHEAD."

A few moments later Kageyama gets back, pale.

"I found their meanings."

"And?"

"How can you SAY these things?"

"I told you so."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Here's the meaning of the cursewords  
> "Porra" and "Caralho" mean, in a general way, fuck! But they vary in intensity (For me, 'caralho' is more intense).


End file.
